


E.T

by danacathsu



Series: 外星人!Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: 「這還真是…拗口」James有些無力地指出這一點。「你可以叫我Q。」對方以一種James此生從未聽過、極為優雅的口音說道─忍住不讓大吃一驚的笑聲脫口而出是件相當困難的工作。





	E.T

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213394) by [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted). 



James觀察坐在他前方的年輕人，不斷在椅子上動來動去，試圖將自己更深地埋進裹在身上那條毛茸茸的毯子中：頂著亂蓬蓬的捲髮和那雙青蔥色的大眼睛，看起來像是鑲嵌在象牙面具上的祖母綠，刻劃出孩童般活靈活現的面容，這男人看起來很可愛─只不過，他不是人類。

天啊，James甚至不確定眼前的這個人實際上是個男性；他會這麼認為是因為當外星人被問及是否能轉變成一種更容易溝通的形式時，他呈現出類似男人的外表─沒有觸手和過多尖銳的牙齒。

也許他應該擔心這樣的一個事實：就是這個生物能夠完全理解英文，並且比任何人想像中的外星人，接受了更多關於人類特質的教育，抑或是它顯然可以一時興起改變型態。老實說，James知道自己的大腦不該專注在嘗試推測這個生物的性別。

「你叫什麼名字？」他慢慢問道，以防對方對語言的掌握度沒有那麼好。

這個外星人將他的–它的?他們的?她的? –頭歪向一邊，彷彿在思考這個問題，接著說出一連串在James耳裡聽起來像是亂七八糟的子音字母。

「這還真是…拗口」James有些無力地指出這一點。

「你可以叫我Q。」對方以一種James此生從未聽過、極為優雅的口音說道─忍住不讓大吃一驚的笑聲脫口而出是件相當困難的工作。

「我叫James。」他表示道。

Q挑起一邊眉毛，縮進毯子裡。「嗯，聽起來很無趣。」他老實地評論，盯著他眼前這個怪人開始放聲大笑，很明顯是被自己的評論給逗笑了。真奇怪，要是有人說他的名字很無趣，自己才不會如此欣然接受：也許這個人類瘋了？就跟他的培育者用來嚇唬小幼崽們，不要在人類星系亂晃的故事中那些人一樣；在那些故事裡，他的同類總是在恐怖的實驗之後，被開腸剖肚的躺在無菌鋼床上。

某人的眼神緊盯著你時，要盡可能小心翼翼。Q環視他的周遭，尋找可疑的金屬床和看起來很危險的器材。這個房間似乎很沒什麼危險，但這個嘛…在他培育者述說的故事中總是會出現地下拷問室，不是嗎？

這人類顯然企圖以一種虛假的安全感來哄騙他。

「你還好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你突然安靜下來；據我所知，你喜歡說話。」James指出，向後靠好給外星人一些空間。「你不在51區，我們的行事作風跟美國人有點不同。」

51區，Q經常聽到這個名稱；在他的培育者的故事中，那從來不是一個好兆頭。他非常想變回他原本的型態–但不管他的同類認為他有多可愛，人類似乎都覺得他很可怕，要是這樣可以讓他有逃離地球的機會，他一定會全心全意地嚇跑他們。「你是讀心者嗎？」

James皺起眉頭，他發現Q是真的很擔憂，將恐懼隱藏在不是他自己的皮膚之下。「不。但你現在看起來像個人類，而我是讀懂肢體帶來無聲線索的專家。」他解釋說，同時試著讓他安心。｢我保證這裡沒有人會想傷害你。」

「我可以回家嗎？」Q提問，希望這個男人不要問他家在哪裡。

James搖搖頭。「很抱歉，我們不能冒險讓你回到你的星球，告訴每個人關於我們的事。」他回答道。當Q一屁股坐回椅子上時，James的胸口感到一陣刺痛；根據他的要求而製作出來的人類身體正漸漸融化，展露出他真實的型態，這清楚表明了他不想再跟任何人說話。

00Q00Q00Q

Q欽佩James的毅力：這男人沒有一天不來看他的，並且設法提振他的精神。過沒多久，他甚至不再要求自己改變外型，讓他維持原本的樣貌。「你聞起來好像死亡的味道。」

「你也早啊，親愛的。」James咧嘴一笑，微微垂下手，撫摸著其中一隻綠色的觸手；它們的肌肉出乎意料地強健，而且一點也不光滑，儘管它們大大地提醒James看起來很像章魚腕足的這個事實。「在我看來，你的心情逐漸好轉了」

起初，Q不喜歡這樣的觸碰；感覺起來太陌生了。但James的雙手總是很溫暖、很溫柔，而且從來不會戳自己，就算Q知道對方其實想這麼做。所以，他簡單地捏了一下他的手表示問候─觸碰是如此短暫，稍縱即逝，因為要是James突然說出這件事，Q就可以否認自己曾經那樣做過。「還不都拜你所賜。」Q嘲諷地回嘴道，但他偷偷摸摸地觀察James，確保對方沒有因為他的話受傷。

令他感到羞愧的是，他開始越來越喜歡這個男人，每當James從他執行的每一個任務中回來，他都忍不住擔心；因為對方總是比離開時變得更加破碎和疲憊，這一切…讓Q的三顆心臟都揪緊了。

「我也想你。」

Q因為特工假設自己非常想念他，而朝著對方露出尖尖的牙齒–實際上也確實如此，但不需要讓James的自負膨脹到無以復加的地步。「我可以有更多設備來學習嗎？」他反問道，決定無視這個男人。

「小心點，如果按照你這樣的速度，你會成為軍需官的敵人的；你會從他又老又皺的屁股底下偷走他的工作。」James笑著遞給Q他的瓦爾特手槍，出於某種原因，他相信眼前這個好奇的生物。

00Q00Q00Q

「我是你的新任軍需官。」

「你在開玩笑吧？」James用一種懷疑的口氣詢問著，淡藍色的雙眼疲倦地端詳Q的身影；距他看到上次看到外星人的人類外貌，已經有一段時間了，但James沒有忘記那雙深邃的綠眼睛，如今不知何故被某人強加在他鼻樑上那副厚厚的眼鏡鏡片給削弱許多。「你喜歡超人的漫畫。」

「拜託，你這種對於漫畫的聯想還是留給你自己吧。」Q氣呼呼地說，但他很…高興見到James；他很想念他–甚至當他被告知特工被誤殺身亡時，感到痛心。

「你骨子裡就是個宅男，不要再否認了。」

「我才不是。」Q氣呼呼地說，同時將一個盒子推到James腿上；這個男人不需要知道他收藏越來越多的公仔模型，以及其餘因為迷上一部電影或電視節目後，渴望得到的宅男道具。

「一把槍，一個無線電發射器，不太像聖誕節啊。」

「在我的故鄉，聖誕節是不存在的。」Q一臉壞笑。「現在我做主了，學著習慣吧。」

第一部完

**Author's Note:**

> 對~~~譯者開新坑了。沒看錯。
> 
> 這一系列目前共有六部，一開始其實沒什麼太大興趣，只是到後來外星人小Q實在是萌的太可愛，
> 
> 秉持著翻譯各式00Q以及清新小品，並去要了授權。譯者還在適應太太的寫作，可能翻到後來會更新前面也不一定。
> 
> Perfect Fit還在持續翻譯中，不會坑的(就算沒人看還是會翻完的)


End file.
